Defeat Ganondorf
They made it to the Castle and they saw a Giant Monster, they are fighting it and they defeated it. And they went inside the Castle Meanwhile Ganondorf: Fairy, use your power to detect. Reveal me the Crest! Navi: I won't! Ganondorf: If you don't. All of the Children in Kokiri Forest will be turned into a Skull Kids and then the Whole forest will be turned into a lost world! Navi: No! Ganondorf: Then show me the Crest! Navi: Okay, you win. She spinning around and then the Crest has appeared Ganondorf: (Laugh) Hours Later Myotismon: Those kids again? Ganondorf: They are most persistent that I can explain. Why not explain the situation those Digimon, Psychemon and his friends. Doing so, may actually useful to our- They saw the Heroes coming Shoutmon: Want the? Are you Myotismon? He disappeared Link: Ganondorf, let Navi and Zelda Go! Ganondorf: I cannot do it. You're Fairy friend is useful to me. And for Zelda, you see she's a Princess and she's part of the Digidestined. One of nine can somehow open the key to opening the door. Whisper: Open? Komasan: The Door? Ganondorf: There's no point of telling you because you won't live to see what lies beyond it. Fairy! I order you to find the Weakness! Link: (Gasp) Navi! Don't! Navi: I'm so sorry. If I disobey him, he'll make Kokiri Forest turned into the Lost World, so I have no choice. They are fighting him and they defeated him. Our Heroes is going to save Navi and Zelda. And get the Crest Ganondorf: You may defeated me. But I still have the Triforce. And this time, Hero of Time. You shall see you're fate to me! He is Glowing and he went down, our Heroes went down and they saw him as a Dragon. And they saw Two witches holding an Ocarina Link: The Ocarina! Get it! They are going to get it and they got it Shoutmon: Okay, Ganondorf! Time to meet you're fate! He is playing the Ocarina and then Ganondorf has been suck into the Light and they finally defeated him Meanwhile Zelda look so exhausted and then she heard a Footstep and then she's gone. Our Heroes can back and find out Zelda is gone Link: Zelda? Zelda! They saw the Crest of Love Glowing, and then Shoutmon's Xros Loader is Glowing too. And he know what he must do, he aim it to the Crest and then the Crest went inside the Xros Loader and then the Castle is collapsing Whisper: (Scream) We better get out here! They ride on Epona Link: Zelda! They escape the Castle and went back to Hyrule Hours Later Link: I see. Zelda went to the Other worlds now. Then let's go find her. Come on, let's go Together. Shoutmon: I'm Sorry, Link... But... We cannot let you come. Link: What? Why not? Whisper: It's against the rules. If we take you, that would be... Muddling? USApyon: Meddling. Shoutmon: Link. We'll find Zelda for you, I promise. Link: Okay. He look so sad Navi: Link, Cheered up. Beside Shoutmon and his friends will find her for you. Link: And we have a deal. After Ganondorf is defeated you can go whatever you want, it's your dream to be free. But if you can, it would be great to go along with them. Help Shoutmon and his Friends find Zelda. Navi: I don't know... Link, I'm done taking orders from others.... But... A favor now that's a different story. I guess I should do that. After all, we're friends, right link? Link: Navi... Navi: Just leave it to me. He looks happy now. Meanwhile Giovanni: I thought you have to be apart to get the job done. Ganondorf almost had them, if it wasn't for someone who should stick around and help out. Psychemon: Look, we did our part. We brought her didn't we? Myotismon: Ganondorf was beyond our help. He was always consumed by the darkness. It was only a matter of time before he fell. Giovanni: Oh, come on. Thos dumbbell always screwed up. I am very intelligent. I come up with a business plan and once I funded to clone a Pokemon so I've begun to capture that Pikachu. And for you three, we have something for you. Dracmon: What do you mean? Myotismon: We have a deal didn't we? If you help us, and we will grant you're wishes to them. It show a Hologram of Tagiru, Taiki and You Psychemon: Taiki! Dracmon: Tagiru! Opposummon: You! Myotismon: Go to them, you're Special vessel is waiting for you. Eggman has appeared Eggman: I just finish polished the Egg Carrier so nothing to wild and this isn't a pleasure cruise so don't expect a royal treatment. Dracmon: Why are you doing this for us? What's the catch? Myotismon: Well... There is no catch. Because, you three are like kids to me only wish that's best for you. Dracmon: Seriously doubt that. Myotismon: Beware the Darkness that's lurks into your heart. The Heartless will culminate around, just waiting for their chance to seize it for their own. Meanwhile Link: Take this report. And take these weapons too. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon find Zelda for me, you promise. They left Hyrule